The Last Of Us
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: Ten years... That's how long this disease has infected this world. It has almost infected every family member, loved one, and friend. What more can they take? Oh, themselves. Squeal to Jetko - Honora and Moment's to Remember
1. Chapter 1

The Last Of Us is the squeal to **_Moments to Remember_**. The story is also based on the game _**The Last Of Us**_, but some of it is also made up by AllWolfXFox and Bloody-Red-Scar.

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

*Sounds*

The Last Of Us

Chapter 1

"Jet, how many times do I have to tell you that you should keep away from that cave?" As always, he just had to go into it.

"I told yer' tha' I'd come back alive." Jet chuckled.

"Oh god, who did I marry?" Zuko rolled his eyes, taking Jet's shirt off. "Another scar too adds to the many. Jet, you should start being more careful then you are." Jet smirked, handing Zuko the bandages.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Jet turned his head, smiling. A four year old Honora was standing at the bedroom door and a thirteen Keiko stood behind her.

"Oh, come here sweetie. Course I'm okay." Honora ran to Jet, hugging her daddy around the neck.

"Did a Walker do this to you?" She asked, looking at the wound. Jet nodded. "One day I will kill all of the Walkers." Honora puffed out confidently. "I will slowly tear off their heads and then I will destroy their brains one by one!" Zuko stared at Jet with a face 'I wonder who she heard that from.' Jet gulped, pulling away from Zuko a little. Keiko giggled and ran up to Jet and hugged Jet's waist.

"Wha' I do?" Jet asked, pushing his daughter in front of him cowardly for protection.

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "Nothing." Zuko smiled, walking away.

"Is mommy mad at you?" Honora asked as Jet stroked her hair.

"I don't even know when yer' Ma is mad at me or when he isn't at times." Jet sighed. "I'll talk ta yer' Ma. Go and play you two." Honora and Keiko nodded, running out of the room.

Four years ago, they found a small city where survivors lived. After meeting with the fireflies; the place was full of hut houses all around; families took refuge in these huts. Surrounding the city of huts was forest landscape. People could live there under one condition. They had to hunt their own food; which was mostly impossible half of the time.

So Jet everyday had to hunt. Most of the times, he brought home rabbits. Jet's luckiest hunt was a month ago, when he brought home a pig when other people were trying to catch it for a year. Every time someone was so close to getting it, it would run away in the end. Jet was one lucky hunter. But he also came back home with the most bruises out of all the hunters.

One night, when Jet didn't come home, and it was pouring with rain. When Jet finally made it home, Zuko found his leg bleeding from a rabbit trap and the bastard of a fool. A flower! Jet went out to hunt and came back with a flower, for him. Sweet, but stupid of him for being so reckless. He couldn't walk for a week so Zuko had to hunt for their family. Now, Jet was just hunting for berries in a stupid cave, since the wild animals had reduced slightly, making it very hard to hunt lately.

"Are yer' okay?" Jet asked, walking into his and Zuko's bedroom. Zuko was lying on the bed watching the screen T.V at the side of him.

"I'm fine Jet." Zuko turned off the TV, looking at Jet. "Can I talk to you? I know you will probably hate me later, but I had to tell you sooner or later." Jet gave a confused expression and sat down on the bed. Zuko grabbed Jet's hand gentle. "Just please don't be angry at me." He traced Jet's hand over his stomach. It only took a moment for Jet to feel a small bump along Zuko's middle. Jet eyes widened and flicked up to Zuko's worried face. Zuko turned his face from Jet, feeling ashamed.

"Why would I be angry with yer'? I'm happy." Jet smiled, leaning over to kiss Zuko's cheek. "Maybe it'll be a boy this time." Jet said hopefully, tracing his hands over Zuko's stomach.

"But what if it's another girl?" Zuko asked, pulling Jet hands away.

"I'd still love her all tha' same." Zuko smiled and kissed Jet's forehead.

"I'm glad that my mother allowed me to marry you." Jet smirked, pulling Zuko into his lap.

"And ya' don't know how glad I am that I met you on tha' ferry." Zuko smiled, patting Jet's hair.

"How long have ya' know?" Jet asked, stroking Zuko's hair.

"Four months. I was just scared that you would be mad at me." Jet smirked.

"Why would I be mad at yer? I don't mind if we were gonna have another kid." Jet chuckled, pulling Zuko's head further into Jet's face. "I'm glad tha yer kept yer hair soft." Jet mumbled breathing in deeply.

"And I'm glad that you didn't kill yourself that night." Zuko retorted. Jet narrowed his eyes on the door in front of him.

_Here he goes again._

"I told yer tha I didn't know tha there was a rabbit trap." Zuko turned his head towards Jet, giving his stubborn pout face.

"Well, you could have bled out to death; or worse, eaten alive." Jet rubbed a hand over Zuko's bump.

"Zuko, it was two years ago. I'm fine now. It only left a scar."

"I don't care, I could have lost you. Do you know how worried I was for you?" Jet already heard this plenty times, it was impossible for him to forget about it.

"I was also scared in telling you because of the Fireflies. You know that the mother and the child would be executed on the spot." Jet breathed in and let out a large sigh.

Since the increase on survivors on the area, many people were restricted into not having many children. The most was two per house. If there were too many then either the oldest child will in role in the Fireflies or worse, killed. If the mother was pregnant with an incoming child then they would either wait for it to be born before killing it or if necessary, the mother to.

"Hey, it's fine. I put in a good word with them. You're gonna be fine." Zuko stared up, looking at Jet almost doubtfully.

"What good word?"

"They said that if yer let them have a sample of yer blood, yer could hav' a pass. They're still trying ta find a vaccine. They wanted ta see if you are still immune." Jet said then heard a knock on the door.

"Fireflies! Open the door." Jet stood up, leaving Zuko on the bed. Jet walked to the door and opened it. There stood in the door way was a man, looked around three times his age.

"What do you want?" Jet asked.

"We just want you to sign this." Jet took the paper and read it over, there was written small print letters stating that 'The gate 5 will be closed for the rest of the year.'

"Daddy? Who is that man?" Honora asked, walking up behind Jet.

"Wha'd I tell yer? Get back ta' yer room!" Honora backed away, frightened at Jet's raised tone and ran with teary eyes. Jet felt a bang in his chest when he saw his daughter's tears but turned back to the paper.

"Ok, let me jus' sign it." Jet sighed, signing the paper and slamming the door on the man's face.

"What did I tell you about yelling at Honora?!" Jet heard Zuko shout from the leaving room. He walked into the room to see Honora curled into Zuko's chest. Zuko's eyes tarred from Honora's body and glared at Jet.

"Mommy? Does daddy hates me?" Honora asked, sobbing into Zuko's shirt.

"No, he doesn't." Jet walked closer to Honora, stroking her hair slightly. "I'm sorry."

Then gun shots were fired outside. Jet eyes narrowed and walked to the window. Jet didn't like the sounds of guns shooting off.

"Zuko, get Keiko and Honora's stuff." Jet said.

"Jet-"

"Just do it!" Jet growled. Zuko flinched and ran out of the room.

*Ring.* *Ring*

Jet lifted the phone to his ear and asked. "Hello?" On the other end was screaming and guns shooting off in the background.

"Jet! It's me, Sokka!"

"Man, fuck." Jet sighed in relief. "Wha's going on?"

"It's crazy over here! Walkers are attacking through the walls. I'm coming ta get ya'. Toph and Ursa are already evacuating with the main crowd!"

"Okay, get here fast." Jet turned his phone off. Jet ran into the bedroom and gathered up his stuff along with Zuko's swords. Jet ran to the girls room where Zuko was down on his knees getting the kids ready fast. Zuko pulled Honora up and took Keiko's hand.

"Mommy! My doll!" Honora cried.

"Not now." Zuko said and he and Jet ran to the front door. Sokka was waiting out front of the house.

"Where we going at?" Jet asked, lifting his trunk at the back of car.

"We are going to get to the bay, it's the only way off here now. The main entrance is blocked by wild shooting back there." Sokka panted. Jet nodded. Zuko lifted Honora and Keiko into the back of the car.

"Mommy, my doll." Zuko smiled sadly at Honora.

"Don't worry. Will get you another." Zuko said softly over the distance screaming and shooting.

"Sound like a plan." Jet sighed getting into the front and Zuko took the back with the kids. Sokka sat at the drivers while. They drove out the hut housing area into the centre of town. Fire's lilted up the area as people threw alcohol bottle that were set on fire at the incoming Walkers.

Suddenly, a person appeared out of nowhere in front of their car.

"SOKKA, WATCH OUT!" Jet screamed. It was in no use. Sokka turned the wheel too quickly and swerved to the side, flipping on its side and skidding to a stop.

Jet's head felt dizzy and it flopped to the side on its own. Sokka was grunting and hissing in pain, blood dripped down the side of his face. Jet panted and turned slowly to his door side. He shoved his shoulder into the door pathetically, but then gained some mental stability and did it again but harder. The door opened with a thud and fell to the floor, Jet coughed and staggered back round to the back seats of the car.

He unlocked the door and stared inside, Keiko and Honora seemed to be alright.

"Ya' kids alright?" Jet asked. The two simultaneously nodded with fright. Jet pulled them both out gentle and went for Zuko.

"Zuko?" Jet asked as he began to worry when he didn't reply. Jet went further in and touched Zuko's face. Zuko's eyes fluttered open and twisted in silent pain.

"Ya' okay?" Jet asked.

"I think my leg is broken." Jet frowned.

"Come on. We need ta' leave." Jet said moving Zuko slowly out. Zuko gripped Jet's shoulders tightly in pain and hissed.

"Ah!"

"I gotcha." Jet said softly. Sokka got out of the car with a bit of a stumble. "Ya' alright!" Jet called out a little loud. Sokka nodded gripping his head. "How far till we get to the bay, Sokka?"

"I-err... H-half a mile. I-If we run, we... we might get there in fifteen minutes." Jet nodded and lifted Zuko up in a bride style.

"Kids, stay close." Jet said to them. Sokka took Honora and Keiko grabbed the side of Jet's shirt, and they ran.

Running past the town centre, up a small hill to the coast bay, they neared a large gate to the bay docks where the boats floated on the shore.

"Hello." Sokka greeted. The man pointed the gun at Sokka on sight. "Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! Were not infected!" Sokka called out.

"Man." Jet panted. "We've jus' been through hell. We jus' wanna get off." The man shifted his gun between Jet and then at Zuko who was in his arms.

"Sir," the man started. "We got some survivors here sir... but, Sir. They got two children, Sir." There was a silence for a while. "Yes sir." The man said, his voice filled with sorrow, and pointed the gun at Jet and Zuko.

Jet turned quickly and ran a few steps, then shots were fired and Jet fell down the small hill, Zuko falling out from Jet's arms, rolling to the bottom.

Jet fell on his back and saw the man appear over the hill to take another shot. A bullet shot out from behind the man's head and he fell limped. Sokka stood up at the clearing with Keiko and Honora at his side.

"Thanks Sokka." Jet called out with a faint smile and sat a little. Then it suddenly disappeared when he heard a whimpering sound from behind him. Jet crawled over to Zuko, who had his hands on his stomach that was bleeding badly.

_That bastard shot Zuko in the stomach!_

Jet gathered Zuko in his arms.

"Move ya' hands babe." Zuko moved his hands away from his stomach. Jet places his on Zuko's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Zuko clamped his hand on Jet's arm, whimpering. "I know babe. I know..." Sokka walked up behind Jet, a few feet behind him with Honora and Keiko at his side.

"Mom?" Keiko whimpered.

"Listen to me babe. I know this hurts babe. But you're gonna be okay babe. Just stay with me." Zuko panted and stared up at Jet with draining eyes.

"I *cough* Sorry..." Zuko gargled. Jets breathe shuddered.

"Nothing ta' be sorry abou'." Jet tried to smile with a chuckle, but his eyes stung with unshed tears. Zuko coughed again and cupped Jet's face with his hand. Jet grabbed it before Zuko lost strength in it. It felt so cold.

"I'm gonna pick ya' up." Jet sniffed, weaving his arms under Zuko. Attempting to lift him up Zuko hissed, crying out loud. Jet froze and placed Zuko back down. "Shit." Jet stared down at Zuko's panting form.

"I *cough* *cough* *breathe* love you..." Zuko said quietly. Jet shook his head, not believing it to be the last.

"Come on, Zuko." Jet said again, tears falling down his eyes.

Then everything went quite. Zuko breathed slowed and then... stopped.

"Zuko?" Jet asked. Honora cried out and wailed along with Keiko. "Babe...?" Jet pulled Zuko into a hug. Zuko's head resting on his shoulder tightly. "Don't do this to me babe. Don't do this to me Babe. Come on..." He hugged Zuko tightly, sobbing.

"No, no..." He pulled back to view Zuko's peaceful face, Jet nuzzled Zuko's face as his breathe shuddered. "No. No... Please." Jet begged hiding his face into Zuko's neck.

"Jet... We have to go..." Sokka said gently, placing a hand on Jet's shacking body.

Jet removed his face from Zuko's neck and stroked Zuko's face with a thump.

"I can't..." Jet looked up at Sokka. "I can't just leave him." Jet said defeated. A distant yelling and shouting could be heard over the small hill.

"Jet. If we don't they're gonna find out that it was us that shot one of their own. We. Need. To. Go. Now." Sokka eyes narrowed. Jet's mouth was left open and he stared back down at Zuko's face. He leaned down and kissed Zuko's forehead and pulled away from him.

And ran.

Word Count: 2,553

To Be Continued...

**Next time -**

**"Deal went off without a hitch." Keiko pulled out some cards. "Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months-easy." And then she put them on the table.**  
**-**  
**"There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining in the streets!"**  
**-**  
**"Gimme tha'." Jet grabbed the rag, cleaning the scratch. "Are these assholes still with**  
**us?" Jet asked, looking at the scratch.**  
**-**  
**_Whiteness... Just... Pure... Bliss... Whiteness...  
_-**  
**"Ya' right... Let's get moving."  
-**  
**"You can still rise with us. Remember, when you're lost in the darkness... look for the light... _Believe in the Fireflies._"**


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Of Us is the squeal to **_Moments to Remember_**. The story is also based on the game _**The Last Of Us**_, but some of it is also made up by AllWolfXFox and Bloody-Red-Scar.

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

*Sounds*

The Last Of Us

Chapter 2

"The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The Government has called a state of emergency..."

_"The hundred year war between the fire nation and the other remaining nations has been put to a halt..."_

_**"There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining in the streets!"**_

"Panic has spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organization showed that the latest vaccination test has failed."

_"...with the bureaucrats out of power we can finally take necessary steps to..."_

"North and South poles have been evacuated dew to the short term food shortage..."

_"Omashu is now the latest city to be placed under martial law..."_

"Attention! All residence all are required to report their designated quarantine-"

**"Riots have continued for a consecutive day and winter ration are still at the low point!"**

"A group calling themselves _'The Fireflies'_ have claimed responsibility for both attacks."

"Their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government."

"Demonstration broke out fallowing execution of six alleged Fireflies."

"You can still rise with us. Remember, when you're lost in the darkness... look for the light... **_Believe in the Fireflies._"**

Ten years later: SUMMER

_Whiteness... Just... Pure... Bliss... Whiteness... Jet stared out onto the open field. Sweet scented fresh grass filled his nose as he inhaled. The lake shimmered when it sparkled in the sunlight._

_Jet was at peace. _

_He turned his head and saw his love. _

Zuko.

_Zuko standing there in his red house hold wear not caring at all as he appeared to be in a daze, staring out onto the lake. His well curved, but strong framed face stood out as it was graced with one of his rare, but beautiful smiles. His stomach slightly out around his middle as it held life. His baby... Only two months. Jet couldn't be happier to have another with him. _

_"Zuko!" Jet called out, gaining Zuko's calm face staring back at him. Everything was perfect for once._

_Darkness... Creped around the edges of the land. Closing in on them. _

_Jet panicked as he watched his world crumble away. Zuko still stood there, smiling, as if he wasn't aware of what was happing around them. _

_Jet ran to him, calling out his name again and again. Hoping that he wouls run to him, move or something. Jet reached out a hand, wrapping Zuko in an embrace as the world suddenly turned back and the floor swallowed them. _

_*THUMP* _

_Jet's eyes blurred as he felt contact with the ground and stared over. His two children, Keiko and Honora, alright and not wounded... but scared and frightened. _

ZUKO!

_His face whipped round to meet Zuko. Bleeding and dying. He pulled Zuko's body close to his. _

_"Zuko! Come on babe. Come on, say something!" Zuko choked as blood poured from his mouth. Jet's eyes... gazed into blank, lifeless gold ones..._

Jet woke up with a short startle.

A short moment passed in silence as Jet stared up at the blank ceiling. He was in his room in a rundown building. Life just passed him by these days. Wake up, do stuff, eat and then sleep. Over and over again.

Same as every other night, he had the same nightmares over and over again. Some different, like his daughter, Honora being taken away, his friends dying and... Zuko... He then heard a knock on the door. Jet got up and walked towards it leaning on the side of the entrance way to stable himself. It knocked again.

"I'm comin'." Jet growled out. Jet walked slowly to the door. Jet opened the door to see Keiko standing there. She walked in, looking around.

"How was your morning?" Keiko asked. She poured herself some wine that Jet had on the table. "Want one?" Keiko asked, showing Jet the wine.

"No, I don't... want one." Jet walked over to the table, leaning on it.

"Well, I have some interesting news for you."

"Where were ya', Keiko?" Jet yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

Silence...

"West End district." Keiko said quietly, taking a drink of the wine. "Hey, we had drop to make." Keiko placed the glass of wine on the table.

"We;" Jet indicated between them, walking towards Keiko. "_We_ had a drop to make." Jet took a rag, noticing that Keiko had something on her face.

"Yeah. Well, you wanted to be left alone, remember?" Keiko took the rag from Jet, drying the blood of her face with it.

"I'll take one guess. Tha' whole deal went south and tha' Client made off with our pills. Is tha' abou' right?" Keiko laughed, taking away the rag from her bleeding cut on her cheek.

"Deal went off without a hitch." Keiko pulled out some cards. "Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months-easy." And then she put them on the table.

"Ya' wanna explain this?" Jet asked, toughing his cheek as a signature to what he meant.

"I was on my way back here and I got jumped by these two assholes. Alright?" Jet raised an eyebrow, walking around the room. "Yeah, they got a good few hits in, but..." Jet gave a glare. "Look, I managed." She defended. Jet walked back to Keiko.

"Gimme tha'." Jet grabbed the rag, cleaning the scratch. "Are these assholes still with us?" Jet asked, looking at the scratch. Keiko laughed slightly, smiling.

Keiko said, "Now that's funny." Jet frowned.

"Did ya' at least find out who they were?" Jet took the rag away, letting go of his hold of Keiko's face.

"Hey look, they where couple of nobodies. They don't matter. What matters that Long Feng fucking sent them." Jet stepped away from Keiko, his frown deepening a little.

"_Our_ Long Feng?" Jet repeated. Keiko only nodded.

"He knows that we're after him. He figures that he's gonna get us." Jet walked to the table and slammed it on to it.

"Tha' son of a bitch, he's smart." Jet spat.

"No." Keiko whispered, walking towards Jet. "He's not smart enough." Jet stared back at her, still keeping the glare on his face. "I know where he's hiding." Keiko whispered.

"Like hell you do." Jet joked, walking towards the window.

"Old warehouse at Area 5." Keiko laughed, walking towards Jet. "Can't say for how long, though."

"Well, I'm ready now. Yeah?" Jet smirked, taking his hook swords and Zuko's from the side of the wall and placed them on his back. Even after ten years of hell, he still got it.

"Oh, I can do now." Keiko smiled, walking out of the door. Jet fallowed her, closing the door behind him.

When they were out of the building, Jet saw a guy on the roof with a gun. Every stupid day the guy just stood there, patrolling; outside where a few people, talking or working. If they were talking, they were talking about work. And if they were working, they where patrolling. Like every fucking day. Work, work and work.

"The checkpoint's still open." Keiko walked towards the small gate, opening it.

"We got only a few hours before until curfew." Jet reminded Keiko, who nodded.

"We better hurry up then."Jet heard some people then talking as he walked past round the corner before walking onto the main street.

"Wait. Are you serious?" The man asked. The women only nodded her head.

"I got served the damn papers this morning." She laughed. "I've been selected for outside work duty." The man rubbed his hand in his hair, scratching.

"It's such a crap. Soldiers are suppose to handle the outside." The women chuckled and sighed, walking away.

"I will make sure to tell them that."

Jet only raised a eyebrow. Here it was common to hear people talking about the outside and soldiers. After the break into the city where Jet lived with Zuko, the Fireflies went to hell. They started attacking other groups. Now, they're stuck in a group that call themselves 'The Dai Li'.

The news said that the Fire Nation is without population and Air temples are the worst places to hide. Everywhere you went, you would see more and more Walkers. The water tribe wasn't too safe anymore too. Every day, more than ten people would die. The world just seemed to lose hope.

Jet walked behind Keiko out onto the main street.

"Attention. Citizens are required to carry a current ID at all times. Complaints with all city personnel in mandatory." Jet's teeth grounded together. Oh, how Jet hated that women talking into the microphone. They were saying the same thing ten times a day. And Jet was getting sick of it. Like everyone else.

"Look at that. Ration line hasn't opened yet. Must be running low again." Jet looked to the end of the street. There where soldiers standing with guns behind a barricade.

"Hey, how much longer?" A women asked one soldier.

"Lady, when the rations arrive, we'll open the door. Alright?" Then a man ran out of the house with his hands behind his head and a soldier was behind him with a gun that was pointed at the man's head.

"I heard that it's another half ration week." The man said, still keeping his hands behind his head. He kneeled next to another three males who where there as well.

"Let go!" Another man screamed. A soldier was taking him out of the house, with some problems. That man was struggling a lot. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's three weeks in a row now." The man screamed when he got a nod from a soldier that was pointing at gun at his head. "You leave me alone." The man who was struggling screamed out loud.

"Down on the ground." The soldier ordered. The man didn't listen. "I said get down." The soldier shouted.

"Well, what you're gonna do about it?" The man asked cockily. Jet turned away, not caring what would happen next. Keiko watched. The soldier hit the man's head with back of the gun. "This is a fucking bullshit! I bet those uniforms over there, they don't get a half ration!" The man screamed at the soldier.

"Hands behind your fucking head. Do it." The soldier said calmly. "Keep your voice down."

"What's wrong with you?"The man asked.

"Alright, scan'em." The soldier said. Jet grabbed Keiko's hand walking away. Keiko pulled her hand away from Jet's hold and blushed embarrassed.

"I'm not a kid." Keiko glared at her dad and walked on with Jet followed behind her. "Seems like more people are gettin' infected." Jet rolled his eyes.

"Tha' means' more people sneakin' out." Jet and Keiko walked towards a gate that separated the area four to area five. There where tall, massive concrete walls all over the city. It was almost impossible to get out of here.

They were trapped.

"Stop!" A soldier said, stepping in front of them. "Let me see your ID's." The soldier said, taking two cars from Jet. "What's your business here?" The soldier asked, checking the ID's.

"We got a day off." Jet stated. "We're jus' visiting an old friend."The soldier nodded, giving Jet back their ID's.

"Okay, move on through." Jet nodded, almost walking out of the gate. "Than-" Before Jet could walk through the gate. A car exploded in front from where he stood.

"Oh shit." Keiko yelped, pulling Jet back away from the gate. The soldier closet the gate shut.

"Get outta' here. Go!" The soldier screamed, starting to run.

"Fireflies!" Another soldier screamed.

"Fuckin' shot 'em." Another soldier screamed.

"They're running! Call for backup!" The first soldier screamed.

"Dad, come on! Let's get outta' here!" Jet nodded, running behind Keiko

"Attention. Checkpoint five is now closet until further notice. All civilians must clear the surrounding area immediately." Jet resisted the urge to eye roll.

_No shit. _

Keiko ran into a building, Jet followed her after, closing the door behind him while catching his breath.

"Fuck... So much for the easy route. They're gonna close all the checkpoints. We're gonna have to go around the outside." Keiko said, looking behind her.

"Outside the wall?" Jet asked, raising his eyebrow, while walking.

"Or we can just let Long Feng go." Keiko said, sarcastically.

Jet scoffed. "Cute." Jet chuckled to himself, smirking a little.

"Hey Keiko. Did you see that shit?" A man around Keiko's age walked out of a room along the side of the hallway they were walking through.

"I was there." Keiko scoffed. "Hey, how's the east tunnel looking." The man stared behind at Jet for a moment then walked closer to Keiko and whispered to her as they entered a tunnel.

"It's clear. I just used it. No patrols. Who's the old guy and Where you off to?" He asked. Keiko gave a sideways glare.

"First off, don't call my Dad and old man." The guy flinched and nodded and Jet beamed with pride" Second, we're gonna pay Long Feng a visit." The man chuckled.

"You too?"

Keiko turned her gaze on the man. "Who else is looking for him?" Keiko laughed slightly.

"Um, Mai." Jet's ears perked up at the name. He knew that one all to well. "She's been asking around, trying to find him."

"Mai? What do the Fireflies want to do with Long Feng?" The man laughed, Keiko glared at him.

"You think she told me?" The man said, keeping his gaze on Keiko.

"Well, what did you say to her?" Keiko asked. Jet looked at her, getting a little bored.

"The truth. I got no idea where he's hiding." Keiko smiled, tapping his shoulder.

"Good man. Hey you stay out of trouble. Alright? Military's gonna be out in force soon." The man nodded.

"Yeah. See you around." The man said as he walked into a door on his left.

"Mai lookin' for Long Feng? What do you make of that?" Keiko asked, looking at Jet.

"I don't like it. We better find him before tha' Fireflies do." Keiko placed her hand in her hair, scratching them. There was silence. Keiko and Jet walked into a room where a man sat lazily on the coach.

"This is us." Keiko said.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" The man asked. Keiko sighed.

"Shit's stirring up out there. How we lookin' over here?" Keiko asked, walking to the T.V that was placed against the wall.

"Ah, it's been quite. No signs of military or infected." Keiko smiled.

"That's what I want to hear." Keiko started pushing the T.V away a little. "Dad, give me a hand with this." Jet stood there for a moment, watching Keiko attempted to push the T.V out of the way. Keiko whipped her hair out of her face and stared at Jet. "Are you gonna help me or not?" Jet refused to move, he even crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh! Please!" Keiko begged.

"Tha's better." Jet said lightly and helped pushing the T.V away. Behind the T.V way was a secret tunnel.

"Y'all take it easy out there." The man said. Keiko jumped into the tunnel, falling flat her feet. Jet jumped after her into the dark.

"Ugh god! This place reeks. They need to watch what they throw down here." Keiko said, turning on the light. There were wooden shelves stacked on top in a large, but dusty room; filled with supplies and other things that couldn't be identified. It made up a large looking maze. "Let there be light." Keiko said sarcastically. Jet sighed, walking behind her.

"Let's grab our gear." When they got there, there were few guns.

"Our backpacks are here still from tha' last time." Jet grabbed his gun, loading it and putting it into the bag. He then paused spotting a box; he reached out and opened it.

Inside, was a small necklace, the necklace that Jet had given Zuko as a betrothal. Jet had taken it off of Zuko's body before they had found his body from the massacre and buried him. He thought someone had taken it... But it was here all the time.

A small sad smile appeared on Jet's face.

"Dad..." Keiko putted a hand on Jet's shoulder, smiling at him sadly.

"We hav' ta' visit yer' mother's grave. It's been two years since we visited." Jet quietly said without looking at her. Keiko nodded, letting go off Jets shoulder.

"Don't think about it dad. You know that all the Fireflies are just a bunch bitches." Jet smiled, not bothering to scowl her daughter for her language, and put the necklace around his neck.

"Ya' right... Let's get moving." Keiko nodded, running out of the tunnel with Jet behind her.

Word Count: 2,772

To Be Continued...

**Next time -**

**"Hay, Keiko. How ya doing baby?" Jet's ears picked up on that and growled. "I heard ya' got some merchandise and-"**

**"Not now. Tuck."  
****-  
****"Was tha' really necessary?" Jet cocked a smile at her. Loading his gun while crouched, safe behind a box.  
****_-  
"Aw what did you do?" Zuko cooed motherly. Honora sniffed and again shook her head._**

**_"Hurts." Honora whispered._**

**_"My poor baby." Zuko smiled...  
_****_-  
_*****cough* *cough***

**"Jesus!" Jet cursed.  
****-  
"Mai?"**


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Of Us is the squeal to **_Moments to Remember_**. The story is also based on the game _**The Last Of Us**_, but some of it is also made up by AllWolfXFox and Bloody-Red-Scar.

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

*Sounds*

_**FlashBacks**_

The Last Of Us

Chapter 3

Jet followed Keiko around the corner to meet a large wall blocking their path, and the only way out was over it.

"Alright Dad. Boost me up." Keiko ordered. Jet walked over to the wall and stood there not letting her up. "What?" Keiko asked annoyed. Jet raised an eye and Keiko sighed. "Please?" Jet smirked and linked his hands together. With one foot in his hands, Keiko climbed over the wall and reached down to grab Jet's hand. After a little struggle of pulling up, Jet brushed himself off a little and walked on with Keiko beside him.

A few feet away was a large whole above their heads covered by wood as a cover. Jet pushed up, giving enough room for Keiko to climb through.

"Go on." Jet grunted at the weight, using both hands to push up. Keiko turned round and held the wood long enough for Jet to side roll through the gab and easy the wood back down over the hole.

Keiko started to walk out of the cafe shop that they emerged into, spacing distance between her and Jet.

"Be careful." Jet said. Keiko stopped and turned and rested a hand on her hip, giving a teasing look.

"When am I not?" Keiko questioned.

Jet scoffed. "Tha' a trick question?" Jet shot back. Keiko gave a wink and walked on. Jet stepped outside of the cafe that they were in and took in the sight around him.

Green life had taken over the land in such a wild free way. Cars were covered in roots and leaves that turned to odd angles. Some trees over the years had grown at a certain height and looked to be at its purest state. Builds near were covered in hedges and leaves that crawled the walls like skin.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it Dad?" Keiko asked walking to the building across from the cafe, trending through the long grass.

"Yeah..." Jet sighed. Somewhat happy, it reminded him so much of his old home in the tree tops.

"Shame? Isn't it?" Keiko said. Jet didn't need to know why Keiko said it like that. If it weren't for what was happening around them. Then yes, it would be completely beautiful. "Come on." Keiko called out.

They entered a rotting dark house. Hardly could see in it, even with the outside light that chased away some of the darkness inside, only a few feet away from the door. Keiko flicked on her chest light and so did Jet as they entered through the unstable house. Twisting and turning through the hallways.

"Hold it! Put the mask on!" Keiko called out in an alarming tone. No doubting her words he quickly lifted the mask and wrapped the head band part over his head and breathed through it. Where Keiko was standing, just around the corner was gas.

_Gas spores. _

Jet walked through the hallway first, the spores gas getting thicker as he went through.

"Where's it all coming from? It was clear last time." Jet stated, his voice hinting confusion.

"Don't know. It's got to be coming from somewhere. Keep a look out." Keiko warned following right behind her. There was whole in the wall at the end of the walkway. Jet bent and walked through the hole. Keiko fallowed after him. They entered into a large room and on the other side of the room in the corner was a dead walker.

"Oh god. That's is disgusting." Keiko twitched her nose.

"Tha' body is still not tha' old. Better keep ya' eyes and ears open." Jet said, looking around. Jet walked to the door. Following through, a large blockage was in the way from moving any further.

"We should be able ta' get through this." Jet grabbed the board, throwing it away. At the same time, the ceiling inched down.

"Oh. Shit. You okay?" Keiko asked. Jet nodded, dusting away the dirt from his jacked.

"Fuck. Tha' ceiling fallin' apart here. Be careful, this way." Jet said turning on his side through the gap, just getting through the gap. "Easy..." Jet pushed out.

*Cough* *Cough*

"Jesus!" Jet cursed. Keiko stepped out through the gap straight after. "Watch it. Watch it." Jet warned pulling Keiko behind him. Jet's chest light raise rested on a guy crushed by the large objects. He was coughing and still moving, and still alive.

"My mask broke." The guy said. "Don't... Don't leave me to turn. Please." The man begged through wheezed coughed. Jet's gazed at the man in pity and a little bit of sadness, raising a gun from the back of his trousers. He pointed it at the guys head.

*BANG!*

The man stopped moving and was limped under the rubble.

"Poor bastard." Keiko muttered behind the mask.

"Language." Jet scowled. Keiko shrugged and moved on. Jet took the lead through the gassed building. Jet ducked under a door frame that collapsed half way.

*CLATER*

"Shit." Jet whispered, crouching down low behind a wall followed by Keiko who crouched behind him. Jet saw a walker, or a half turning Walker standing its back to them. He walked to it slowly. In a flash the walker turned, trying to bit at Jet. Jet grabbed it and forced its head in a nearby spike. The Walker fell to the ground, dead. That got attention from all the rest of the group of Walkers in the building. Jet grabbed a gun, shooting one into the head. Keiko had got the other two Walkers.

"Tha's tha last of them." Jet nodded, opening the door.

"Let's hope tha' was really the last of them." Jet walked behind the corner, seeing a way out of the building. Keiko walked outside, pulling down her mask.

"Ahhh... Some fresh air. That's one thing I love about the outside. Fuck, I hate the smell of the city." Keiko complained. Jet sniggered at her use of language. He would have scolded her again but couldn't help but say.

"I'll get ya' some of those air fresheners." Jet smiled, trending through the water of a small lake and stepping up on the other side. Keiko scoffed and took lead, walking over to a building side.

"If they weren't expired, Dad. That would be a pretty good idea." Keiko said, pulling a wood covering with leaves and bark on it in the wall. Jet entered through last and closed it behind him. After a minuet they both came to a crowded area, filled with built up junky tents and a few people hanging on the sides as they walked through.

"Hay, Keiko. How ya doing baby?" Jet's ears picked up on that and growled. "I heard ya' got some merchandise and-"

"Not now. Tuck."

"No. No. No. No." Tuck said in a defensive tone. "I just thought-"

"Not. Now. Tuck." Keiko warned and walked past him. Jet gave one look over the guy and sneered walking off behind her.

"Who's he?" Jet asked.

"A friend." Keiko said short. Jet eyed her and moved on though the place. A guy near a fence keeping two barking dogs.

"Sorry man. These are all accounted for. Sold out less than a hour ago." The guy nodded at Jet as he passed through. "Try me next week." Jet nodded back even though he didn't even say anything to the guy. It was like that for a few minutes, either getting remarks at him or hearing things over as he walked past.

"Touch it. You buy it."

"Keiko, it's been a while. You don't visits us anymore."

"Who the hell is that?"

"None of ya' damm business." Jet ignored it all and walked through. Jet came to a broken down bus and used the back entrance. Keiko right behind him. Jet heard a fight going on the right side that was blocked off.

"Come on! Ya' cunt!"

"Get him man! Get him!" Jet walked on till someone stood in here's way. He wore a cap and a white jumper.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy snarled.

"Malick, sit back down." Keiko said calmly.

"Oh, sorry Keiko. I didn't realise that you two where here together. Go ahead." The man said, sitting back down. Jet eyed him, glaring. Jet walked out of the bus. Keiko fallowed him suit.

"Who's tha'?" Jet asked Keiko.

"An old headache. Don't ask." Jet turned around, glaring.

"Keiko, maybe I'm more than thirty years old. But I still can hear what you two are talking about back there." Keiko sighed, rolling her eyes. Jet walked to a small gate where a man with a hood over his head was standing. Keiko walked to him.

"We are lookin' for Long Feng." Keiko said, giving the man money, hoping no one saw it. "He came through here?" Keiko asked. The man looked at the money, twitching his cigarette in his mouth.

"Half hour ago. He went back to the wharf. He's there now." The man said, grabbing the money. Keiko looked at him, walking through the gate. Jet walked behind her. To tell the truth. He didn't liked this place at all.

It was too quiet. It was all too easy. Jet could feel it. Oh, he was right.

"Here we go." Jet said. Three men, armed with a gun each stepped outside a building into a small court yard where Jet and Keiko stood.

"Let us through." Keiko ordered.

_That's my girl._ Jet thought. Smiling to himself.

"You guys need to turn around and head back if you know what's good for you." The front guy of the three said.

"Our beef isn't with you. We just want Long Feng. You don't want to do this." Keiko said as a warning. Slowly reaching for her gun.

"Turn the fuck around and leave now." The guy said again with a bit more bit.

"I'm not going anyway where without Long Feng." Keiko growled.

"Bitch. I will bash your skull unless you turn around and get your dumb ass out of here." The guy threatened, pointing the gun at them. A moment silence went by.

"Fuck this." Keiko said short out, raised her gun quick.

***BANG!* **

"Take cover!" One of the two guys called out getting behind the boxes. Keiko got down behind a box while Jet got behind the other.

"Was tha' really necessary?" Jet cocked a smile at her. Loading his gun while crouched, safe behind a box.

"You would have done the same." Keiko shot back. Shots fired over their heads and Keiko looked over her box and quickly aimed to shoot three shots out. "Damm! Get an angle on them." Keiko said.

"Since when do I take orders from ya'?" Jet teased. Keiko glared at him. Shot's still firing. "Okay. Okay. Women." Jet hissed out. He crouched walked around the boxes to get an angle on them. Jet peaked behind the box corner and lifted his gun at the two guys head.

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

Both shots went into each head.

"Clear!" Jet called out. Walking over to them, collecting any bullets or weapons.

"Thanks." Keiko sighed walking over.

"Where do ya' think he got all these guys from?" Jet asked, standing up and walking into the building that the three guys came out if.

"If it's one thing that Long Feng is good at." Keiko scoffed. "It's writing blank checks."

"Remind me not ta' let him get away." Jet said. Keiko smirked at him and ran off followed by Jet close behind.

They ended up on a loading dock, the place crawling with Long Feng's guards. Jet crouched behind a containment unit and sneaked up on the guy in front. Wrapping his arm under the guys neck Jet pulled him down, cutting off his air. Then limp. One by one. They entered further in and killed each guard that came in their way. Reaching the main docking office. Keiko sprinted to the lobby office and kicked the door in.

"Must have run off in there." Keiko said. Jet nodded and kicked open the door, with a second to spare a bullet went right past Jet's head as he side stepped it.

"Get back! Get back!" Long Feng called.

"We just wanna talk." Keiko called out.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Long Feng yelled. Jet had a past with this guy. Almost killed him he did. Jet felt his long lost insanity creep back into him, feeling the need to gut the guy like a fish.

Long Feng stopped shooting, threw the gun away and made a run for it. Jet raced after him and kicked two doors down to keep running after him. He saw him turn. Long Feng was twenty feet ahead of him and stopped to bend some rocks at Jet when he crossed over earth, and started to run again.

Jet dogged to the side and drew out his hooked swords. Following through another building, Jet jumped through a smashed window and just had to laugh at Long Feng's attempted to push a metal gate that blocked his way out. Keiko came through the smashed window, huffing.

"Hello Long Feng." Keiko said. Long Fang turned sharply and bent a large rock at her. Keiko dogged and Jet threw his hooked sword at Long Feng which caught his knee.

"AHHH!" He screamed out falling to the floor. Jet smirked.

_Revenge. _

Jet and Keiko walked up to the fallen man. "W-wait! St-stop!" Long Feng pleaded. Keiko smirked and bent down to him.

"All right. I'll let you go. If you tell me what I want to know." Keiko said. Long Feng nodded. "Tell us were the guns are?" Keiko ordered. Long Feng shook his head from the pain in his leg.

"It- it's complicated." Long Feng stuttered out. Jet was losing his patients faster then Keiko was and kicked his foot out at Long Feng's arm. "AHH! GOD!" Jet didn't show any mercy and twisted Long Feng's arm behind his back. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Long Fang grunted out.

"Quit your squirming." Keiko said lowly and crouched near his head. "You were saying?"

"I sold them." Keiko eyes rolled up as if she couldn't believe it.

"Excuses me?"

"I did not have much of a choice. I owed someone." Long Feng tried to explain.

"You owed us." Keiko pointed out. "I say you betted on the wrong side."

"I- I just need more time. Give me a week." Long Feng offered.

"You know. I've might have done that if you hadn't tried to fucking kill me." Keiko spat out annoyed. "Who has our guns?" There was a silence.

"I can't tell you." Not the answer they wanted to here. Jet pushed pressure on Long Feng's elbow and popped it out with force. "AH! Ah! AH!" *Hiss*" Keiko leaned in close.

"Who. Has. Our. Guns?" She sounded out more forcefully this time. Long Feng breathed through his nose and scrunched his face up in pain.

"It's the Fireflies. I owed the Fireflies." He breathed out.

"What?" Keiko breathed.

"Look. Th-they are mostly dead. S-so we c-can go in there and finish them off. Get the guns. What do you say?" Long Feng smiled. Trying to get out of the mess he made for himself. "Come! W-we can work this out?" He said as Jet and Keiko stood up, giving each other a quick glance.

"That is a stupid idea." Keiko said.

**BANG!**

Long Feng's head bled as the bullet went through his skull to the floor.

Jet sighed. "Well. Wha' now?"

"I don't know, maybe, will go there and explain it to them." Keiko randomly came up with, walking away from Jet, seeming in deep thought.

"Keiko." Jet growled.

"Well. I don't! You come up... With... Something..." Keiko said slowly. She turned her head and walked further down ally way and turned left.

"Keiko?" Jet called out, watching her go round the corner. "Ah Keiko! We don't have time for this." Jet said jogging after her around the corner. Jet's breath caught in his throat.

Jet's eyes set on an old ruin houses that were falling apart and rotting away. Jet walked on taking in everything around him. Jet spotted Keiko standing in front of a particular house. It only took him a few seconds to realise. Jet new it well. He walked up to her and stood at her side staring at the house; infested with leaves covering the whole house.

"It looks so different." Keiko awed sadly at the house. Jet heart ached at the sight of his once called home.

"... Yeah..." Jet whispered.

**_ "HAHAHA! Come on Keiko!" Honora called out, running out of the house. Honora was three years old while Keiko was twelve. They had been chasing each other around the house and new moving out to the front._**

**_"No fair! You had a head start!" Keiko called out running. Keiko giggled as Honora ran faster holding tightly to her doll. Then Honora suddenly fell over her own feet. _**

**_"AH!" Honora cried out falling face first into the ground and lose grip on her doll. "*Whimpers* Ow." Honora chocked, pulling her knee up against her chest, a large red burn appeared on her pale knee. _**

**_"Honora. You okay?" Keiko asked. Honora eyes got teary and shook her head_**_._

**_"What happened?" _**

**_The two girls looked up at a man with a scar over his left eye; his expression kind and worried as he stared down at the two girls._**

**_"Mommy." Honora whimpered. _**

**_"Aw what did you do?" Zuko cooed motherly. Honora sniffed and again shook her head._**

**_"Hurts." Honora whispered._**

**_"My poor baby." Zuko smiled and brought her into his chest. He rubbed the sore need gentle and gave it a kiss. "It will go away in a bit." Zuko said and Honora nodded, sniffling. Keiko smiled and picked up Honora's doll and gave it to her. All the while Jet was standing at the door watching the scene play out with a smile on his face._**

Jet smiled, he always knew Zuko was a mommy sort of person; even when Zuko could kick his ass any day of the week.

Jet smiled sadly. Now everything was gone. His daughter. His life partner. Everything. Even his Freedom Fighters. They were all gone.

Jet walked slowly into the house, looking around. He remembered everything that happened here. Christmas, Birthdays. New Years. All of that was gone now. He remembered how Zuko told him on the day that he died he was pregnant again.

He could of had another child.

Jet smiled. It probably would have been a boy that time.

He walked into the living room. There was a photo of him and Zuko. Zuko was sitting behind him, hugging by his neck, holding sparklers in his hands; their first New Year together.

Keiko walked in her bedroom or hers and her sisters. She felt her foot trend on something and picked up a doll, the one that Honora was always carrying all over the house, always.

She smiled at it.

Keiko wondered where Honora was now. Over the nine years she hoped that maybe she was out there somewhere. Or maybe she was already gone. She then saw her boyfriends mobile, her eyes sank to the floor in sadness at the thought of her boyfriend, Takashi. She was planning on returning it to him the day same day as the Walkers had gotten into the city.

She opened it. Of course the mobile didn't work, but that didn't stop her hoping to at least see a few pictures of them together. She sighed, looking around the room a little more.

Jet had walked over to a bed and sat on it. He felt something under it and removed the covering. There was a small box, curiously, he opened it. It was a dead flower, but it was a dead type of blue. He remembered giving this to Zuko on the day he had injured his leg. He didn't Zuko would keep it.

Jet walked into the lounge and stared at the dusty room. The floor all dirty and covered in soil, but still had the round shaped red carpet laid out neatly on the floor; and that one chair that sat near the end corner of the room, untouched.

**_CRASH!_**

**BANG!**

**RAW!**

**"AHH!" Two distinctive girl screams echoed in the house and ran to a man in a chair. Zuko startled by the two screams dropped his book in his lap and smiled at the two girls that leaped out to him on his lap.**

**_"Girls what's gotten into you?" Zuko smirked at the two, Honora crawled to the left side of Zuko in his lap while Keiko took the right. "It's only thunder." Zuko whispered. _**

**_CRASH! _**

**_"Yip!" They both screeched and huddled into Zuko's chest and Zuko shushed and stroked their backs._**

**_"Hush little baby don't say a word.  
Mamas gonna buy you a mocking bird.  
And if that mocking bird don't sing."_**

**CRASH! They flinched, but didn't scream.**

**"Mamas gonna buy you a diamond ring.**  
**And if that diamond ring turns brass.**  
**Mamas gonna buy you a looking glass." Jet heard the singing and came in from the kitchen and watched as Zuko cooed the two children.**

**"And if that looking glass gets broke.**  
**Mamas gonna buy you a Billy goat." The two girls stared up at Zuko and smiled as they both started to get less scared of the thunder over their heads. Zuko touched Honora's cheek.**

**"And if that Billy goat won't pull.**  
**Mamas gonna buy you a cart and pull." Honora smiled as did Keiko.**

**_"And if that cart and pull turn over." Zuko smiled at the two. The two started to sing along with him in a hushed voice._**

**_"Mamas gonna buy you a dog named rover._**  
**_And if that dog named rover won't bark._**  
**_Mamas gonna buy you a horse and cart." The two girls quietened as Zuko finished with a gentle voice._**

**_"And if that horse and cart fall down._**  
**_You'll still be the sweetest girls in town."_**

**_Zuko smiled bring both girl closer and kissing each on the head._**

"Dad?" Jet shook out of a daze as Keiko stood right in front of him smiling sadly at him. She reached out a hand and whipped away a tear.

He was crying.

"I'm alright." Jet said, rubbing his eyes.

"Dad, don't think about it. You still got me." Jet smiled at her. It was true. She was the only thing that was let in his life. "Let's go outside." Jet said, his voice cracking a little. Jet opened walked through the door in the back, walking into the backyard. Keiko smiled a little. She and Honora spent most of their rime here all day when they were young.

Jet looked around the backyard. There was a swing that Sokka gave the girls on Christmas. He could just picture their smiles on their faces.

"Let's go dad." Keiko said, jumping over the fence. Jet was right behind her. "We're getting to the part of the forest, right?" Keiko asked.

"... Yeah."

A few feet ahead into the forest, a small clearing appeared. Five graves appeared in the clearness. Jet stared at them. Ursa, Toph, Bee, Longshot and Zuko. Ursa, died three years after the zombie bliss and losing Zuko and Honora. Ursa was shot during a gang up within the city walls.

Toph. Died three years ago, trying to escape the city. She was trying to see if there was anything out there in the world, but the result lead her to her own death and died from bloaters jumping on her from a high area. She died from all the bites and a gunshot that Sokka personally gave her. He remembered Toph breathing her last breath in Sokka arms. It was horrible.

Bee had died before any of the peacefully times could happen; before New Years, Christmas or anything.

Longshot had died before anything like this had happened. He died trying to save Bee in a cave and ended up getting bitten and infected.

He got in front of Zuko's grave and kneeled down. Smiling sadly at the grave cross.

**Zuko **

**Here lies a beautiful husband  
Caring mother with a strong heart  
Loving Son  
A wonderful friend.**

And in graved at the bottom was a fire nation and earth nation symbol.

"Hay... Babe." Jet sadly smiled. "Sorry tha' I... hadn't visited for years... ya' know. Being attacked and all." Jet sniggered. "No... No." He frowned. "Tha' aint a good reason at all... I should have visited more. Even though ya' aint here... Damm. Ya' would so be tellin' me right now tha I'm such a cry baby and tha' I should pick up my swords and shit and move on, but... I told you tha' there wouldn't be anyone else, Zuko. I did say tha'..." Jet gulped. Keiko sniffed behind him and kneeled next to him.

"Ya know what dads like, Ma. He's just all big talk but he's all just sweet and emotional right now." Keiko smiled. She heard a mumbled 'Shut up' right next to her. "But. He misses you... I, miss you. And I'm sure Honora does to. Cause', I love you and Dad does to. And I'll make sure he stays on his feet. And make sure he visits. He's getting to be an old dog soon."

"I'm not an old dog!" Jet yelled. Keiko giggled and nudged his shoulder. "And Toph, Bee and Ursa. Hope ya keeping an eye on him for me." Jet said looking over the other three graves. "Hopefully, ya' keeping him back from me ta' be merciful on me, not letting my head get bashed in and my body disintegrated by my Babe." Jet said with a smile and Keiko barked out with laughter. Keiko placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. Jet smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her keeping her there. Keiko shuddered in his arms and broke out into a small wheezed cry.

"Hay. Shush." Jet comforted. Keiko buried her head in Jets chest and cried. Jet wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Hay. Hay. It's okay. Ya' old dog here will make sure nothing happened ta' ya'." Jet joked and felt Keiko let out a watery laugh. But Keiko didn't notice that tears were coming down Jet's cheeks.

About ten minutes later, the crying stopped and they finally were relaxed.

***Russell***

Jet turned sharply with a gun pointing at the bush. Then someone stepped out. The women with long black hair pined back into side buns and pale white skin, limped over with a gun at her side and a hand placed over her bleeding side.

"Mai?" Jet said.

Word Count: 4,452

To Be Continued...

**Next time -  
**

**"You ever smuggled a kid before?"**

**"No. Tha's a first."  
**-  
"**Holy shit." Keiko breathed. "Is that your people?"**

**"What's left of them," Mai said tiredly.  
****-  
"How do you even know them?" Renna asked with a harsh tone.**

**"I was close with his lover, Zuko."  
****_-  
"Okay, okay Pal. Take it easy." Jet said. _**

**No. NO! Don't let this happen again!  
****-  
"Oh shit."**


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Of Us is the squeal to **_Moments to Remember_**. The story is also based on the game _**The Last Of Us**_, but some of it is also made up by AllWolfXFox and Bloody-Red-Scar.

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

*Sounds*

_**FlashBacks**_

The Last Of Us

Chapter 4

"Wha' ya' doin' here?" Jet asked, putting away his gun. Over the years, when Zuko was still alive, Mai had moved on with her life, finally excepting that Zuko was never going to be with her, but when Mai sided with the Fireflies. Well... Jet and Mai hadn't been so close since then.

"I came looking for Long Feng." Mai panted.

"You okay?" Jet asked

"I'm fine. Only got shot." Mai sarcastically joked.

Jet frowned. "Why do ya' think we hav' anything ta' do with tha'?" Jet questioned.

Mai scoffed. "Because back there." Mai indicated with her head. "He's dead, and your here. I needed him alive."

"The guns he gave you." Keiko inputted rudely. "They weren't his to sell. I want them back."

"Don't work like that, Keiko." Mai frowned.

"The hell it doesn't." She raised her head with a smirk.

"I paid for those guns." Mai said starting to limp towards them and the graves. "You want them back? You're gonna have to earn them." Keiko gave a frustrated look and gave a quick look at Jet, then back.

"How many cards are we talking about?"

"I don't give a dam about ration cards." She eye rolled, stopping her limp walk. "I need something smuggled out of the city. You do that," Mai nodded. "I'll give you your guns back and then some."

The whole time the two had been talking Jet had been staring at Mai with a look.

"How do we know you got 'em?" Jet asked, staring at Mai's face for a hidden expression. "Way I hear it. The military's been wiping you guys out." He finished.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I'll show you the weapons." Mai said. Then trailed her eyes along the graves. "Been a long time since you came by." Mai said quietly. Jet frowned.

"How'd ya' know tha'?" Jet growled. Mai didn't seem unfazed by his tone.

"I've been visiting. That's how I know where ta' look after I found Long Feng." Mai admitted. "Besides, Zuko was my friend. I wanted to anyway."

"More than a friend." Keiko snorted disgustedly behind Jet. Mai narrowed her eyes on Keiko.

"Yeah, me and your Mom were once in love. So? Times change. I know that much." Mai said silently.

"Search the area!" A voice called out, making the three guards up and alert.

"Yes sir." A closer reply said.

"I gotta move." Mai shifted backwards back up into the ruined city out of the woods. "What's it gonna be?" Keiko glazed at Jet quickly and gave a nod.

"I wanna see those guns."

Jet then glared at Mai. "If this is a trap, I'll promise ta' shoot you." Mai rolled her eyes and started to run.

"Just fallow me." Mai turned up into an ally way. "I know a way around this. C'mon." Mai took point and grunted and panted as she climbed over the boxes to get to the ladder. Mai stretched up and pulled it down, climbing up it slowly. Jet followed her up onto a walk way and up the stairs to the roof of the building.

The scenery was all tops of buildings and black and gray looking clouds shading over the sky. In the distance an explosion went off; sparking yellow and red flames then cindering to smoke.

"Holy shit." Keiko breathed. "Is that your people?"

"What's left of them," Mai said tiredly. "Why do you think I'm turning to you guys?" Mai rhetorically asked and walked across the roof and down the side. "This way."

Jet jumped after her. "So why now?"

"We've been quiet. Been planning on leaving the city, but they need a scapegoat. They been trying to rile us up."

"Looks like they did." Jet smirked. Mai stopped and turned on Jet with a bored look.

"We're trying to defend ourselves." Jet smiled at her.

"I know." Mai shook her head and walked through a large broken window into an attic.

The attic was large and didn't have a lot of stuff. Jet took the time to look around quickly and spotted a few medic bandages on a table, picking it up and put them in his bad. The sounds of painful grunting caught his attention and saw Mai trying to open a rusty blue slide door.

"Jet, give me a hand with this." Despite her asking that, Jet stood there with his arms folded. "What?" She bit. "In case you haven't notice, we're in a bit of a hurry and I'm still bleeding here." She panted. Jet glared at her. Mai sighed and said, "Please."

Jet unfolded his arms and supported up against the slide door and pushed it to the right. With three heaves the door opened completely.

"Don't take a lot ta' say 'please'." Jet retorted, which made Keiko laugh and Mai frown with embarrassment. "Ya' jus' as bad as Keiko," which made Keiko shut up.

"Hey! Don't compare me to her!"

"I already did." Jet shot back following Mai down a flight of stairs.

"Hold up." Mai whispered warningly tacking up behind a large dumpster. "Soldiers," she turned back to them. "That's the way out, the door under the bridge."

"Ain't a big fan of those odds. I ain't as young as I used ta' be." Jet sated, earning an eye roll from Mai.

"We can sneak by them, even though I know that's not your style." Mai chuckled.

Jet muttered; "it used ta' be."

"Let's get moving." They ran round and crouched behind a laying long box, numerous of them were scattered around, giving a maze pathway round. "We need to get to that door." Mai whispered. Jet stood still crouching behind the boxes and moved round. Making their up a stair case they heard distant voices.

"You picked the wrong day to screw with us."

"Go fuck your selves."

"I'll get this one." Mai whispered. "Go around and get the others." Jet nodded and went round one way. He ducked behind a laid box and spotted a soldier a few feet away from him. Quickly, jumping over the box and holding up a gun to the guys head and wrapping a free arm around the soldier, bring him close.

"Ugh! Ah al-alright, listen. You don't have to do this." The ma struggled. Jet smirked and dropped his and gripping the man's neck tighter. The man struggled in his grasp, flaying his arms in the air, losing air in his lungs. Finally, the man stopped and he laid the guy down, picking up the gun. Leading down the rest of the hallway, Jet turned and took down another soldier out.

The three made their way up the stair case to another door. Mai panted and pushed with all her strength and fell through. Jet made step to help her up.

"Leave her alone!" A girls' voice said. Jet looked around to see a girl standing next to his right with a knife in her hand. She had black shoes and pants and a dark red hood. She had snow white skin, black long hair and melted chocolate eyes.

"Renna, ease up. It's okay." Mai panted when she leaned on the desk in the room. Renna eyes widened spotting Mai's wound.

"Mai! What happened?" She panicked and went over to her. Mai tried to wave her off and stared over at Keiko.

"I need you to smuggle something out of the city for me. Well..." Mai indicated with her head over to Renna.

"Wow, wait. Hold on." Jet interrupted. "We're smuggling her." Jet pointed.

"There's a crew of Fireflies that'll meet you at the Capitol Building." Mai sated at Jet.

"That's not exactly close." Keiko bluntly put.

"You're capable." Mai said shortly. "You hand her off. Come back. The weapons are yours." She promised. "Double, what Long Feng sold me." She offered. Jet walked over to the nearby window a look out of it with a grim face.

"Speaking of which - Where are they?" Keiko demanded.

"Back in our camp." Mai said. Jet crossed his arms over and stared over at Keiko who returned a 'you kidding me' look.

"We're not smuggling shit until I see them." Keiko argued. Mai's head drifted to the side.

"You'll follow me. You can verify the weapons. I can get patched up." Then sternly stated; "But she's not crossing into that part of town... I want Jet to watch over her." There was a cross over talking between.

"Whoa Whoa. I don't think tha's tha best idea."

"Bullshit! I'm not going with him!"

"Renna..." Mai warned. Renna looked between Jet and Keiko and gave a look at Mai.

"How do you even know them?" Renna asked with a harsh tone.

"I was close with his lover, Zuko." Mai admitted softly. Renna's eyes widened when Mai spoke so softly. "If I was ever in any trouble. I could rely on him." Mai finished looking over at Jet. Jet returned a blank look and turned away. Keiko got in Jet's view and pulled a frown, she knew Zuko was a very touchy subject to talk about.

"Look. Just take her to the north tunnel and wait for me there." Keiko said. Jet's teeth grinded together.

"Spirits."

"She's just cargo, Dad." Keiko tried to reason. Renna stared sadly at Mai's exhausted body.

"Mai..."

"No more talking. You're gonna be fine." Mai promised trying to smile. Grunting in pain, Mai pushed herself up so that she was standing. "Now go with him." Mai ordered. Jet and Keiko stared at each other for a short moment before Jet broke the silence.

"Don't take long." Jet said. "And you - stay close." Jet ordered with a walk to a door. Renna gave one last longing look to Mai and followed Jet to the door. Mai stared after Renna; hiding her frown when she turned her face away.

Stepping out into a deserted street; across from were two bodies lying across the ground.

"Whoa... I heard all the shooting, but..." Renna said quietly. "What happened?"

"The Fireflies." Jet bluntly putted. "Same thing's gonna happen to us if we don't get off the street." Jet said calmly.

"You're the pro. I'm just following you." Renna mumbled. Jet eye rolled at the girl's attitude. He didn't want to babysit a stubborn kid; maybe not even as much as she wanted to be around him.

"Attention. Harbouring or aiding wanted criminals is punishable by death. Do not place yourself at risk. Report any suspicious activity immediately." The lady spoke through the mike.

"Down here." Jet said, walking down into the subway underground. "Com' on. Keep up."

"I am." Renna whispered. Jet peeked round the corner and saw a line of solider trunks going by. Jet crouched down and walked along behind a wall. Passed the danger bit, he stood and made his way round into a back area. "Were are we going?"

"Up there," he pointed without looking up to a stair well that was high up from the ground. "That'll lead us to the North Tunnel." Jet said.

"How we suppose to reach that?" She complained further.

"*Sigh* Jus' giv' me a minute." Jet walked behind a wall and pulled out a garbage dumpster, pushing it up to the bottom of the stair well. He climbed up and grunted, pushing himself up.

"So this tunnel. You use it to smuggle things?" Renna tried to make conversation.

"Yep." He answered shortly.

"Like illegal things?"

"Sometimes." Renna frowned at the short answer.

"You ever smuggled a kid before?"

"No. Tha's a first." He scoffed. "So wha' the deal with you and Mai, anyways?" Jet asked, walking up the stairs, Renna trailing along behind.

"I don't know." Renna said honestly. "She's my friend, I guess."

"Yer friend, huh? Yer friends with tha' leader of tha' Fireflies. Wha're you, like twelve?" Jet scoffed. Renna gave an offended look, even though Jet wasn't looking at her. But that didn't stop him from hiding a smirk.

"She found me." Renna bit. "And she been looking after me, and I'm fourteen!" Renna stated. "Not that, that's anything to do with anything." She mumbled.

Jet chuckled. "So where are your parents?" There was a silence before Renna sighed.

"Where are anyone's parents?" She said wisely. Jet frowned; Wise for a young age. Jet decided to get off that topic.

"Hm. So instead of just staying in school, you jus' decide to run off and join tha' Fireflies, is tha' it?"

"Look." Renna said annoyed. "I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me if that's what you're getting at." Jet's eyebrows came together in annoyance.

_Touché._

"Yer' wanna know tha' best thing about my job? I don't gotta know why. Be honest with you. I could give two shits about wha' yer up to." Jet deadpanned.

"Well great." Renna shot back lightly.

"Good." Jet retorted. Walking up the last flight of stairs, Jet turned down an empty hallway with light shining though the cracked glass windows. Jet walked down the hallways, and stopping at a room. "This is it." Jet said gruffly and pointed inside with Renna following in after him.

Inside was bear, with nothing but a coach near the window and a coach that Jet walked over to instantly, placing his swords and guns down and pushed the dust off it before laying down. Giving a relaxed and tried sigh before laying one arm over his head and one on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Renna eyebrows pulled together.

"Killing time." Jet replied smartly without opening his eyes.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Renna glared.

"I'm sure you'll figure tha' out." Renna eye rolled and slowly stepped around the room before making her way over to the coach near the window.

"Your watch is broken." Was the last thing Jet heard before he was welcomed into slumber.

**_White... Snow... Cold... Jet stared from where he stood, facing himself... His passed self... More tired... Depressed..._**

"Daddy!" Both past and present Jets turned to the sound. Present Jet's eyes widen.

**Honora... _Then Jet's breath caught..._**

**No... The first Christmas... without Zuko. _Past Jet stared blankly as Honora walked over slowly and gentle grabbed Jet's left hand in her tiny little ones._**

**_"Keiko said Dinner will be ready later. You and I can go and see mommy!" She smiled. _**

**No..._ Jet's heart clenched at that. He knew what was happening. He couldn't bear to let it happen again._**

**_"Alright." Past Jet said and walked with Honora deeper into the winter forest, walking right through the other Jet. Present Jet panted and watched the two walk._**

**_"No! Don't go to the grave!" Jet yelled. Present Jet ran to catch the other too up, feeling the fear prickle again along his neck. He came to a halt when he saw the two already there, standing in front of a polished stone._**

**_"It's no fun with you anymore daddy, since mommy died." Honora mumbled, kicking into the snow. Jet walked to her, kneeling down. _**

**Oh Honora...**

**_"Why don't we build a snow man together?" Jet offered. _**

**_"No. No. NO! Leave! Get out while you still can!" Present Jet waved his arms. His voice was meat with a calm silence and nothing more._**

**_*Click*_**

**_"Daddy!" Honora cried. A pressure was felt in the back of Passed Jet's head._**

**_"Step back." A male's voice heard. The Jet with gun to his head raised his arms in surrender. _**

**_"Okay, okay Pal. Take it easy." Jet said. _**

**No. NO! Don't let this happen again!**

**_"Is she the one." Another called._**

**_"Yeah, tha's the one." Passed Jet's eyes flickered to one of the men reaching for Honora. _**

**_"Hey! Lay off her!" Jet went to punch the guy, but the gun connected to the back of his head and fell to the floor with dizziness. Honora struggled in the man's grip and Passed Jet felt someone pinning him down._**

**_"Sir, this girl is our captive now. She is the cure for this situation. There are only so few." The man said. Jet fell on the ground. _**

**_"Daddy!" Honora cried, tears streaming down her face._**

**"Grr! Let her go! She's just a child!" Jet screamed.**

**_"Shoot him." A shot fired in Jets thigh and he screamed and Honora yelped, staring at the white snow turning red. "Pack her and bag her, fellas!" Present Jet watched has his passed self struggled to stand and watched the men take her daughter away, again. Jet growl at his other self._**

**_"Get up! Don't let them take her!" The shot Jet struggled up and grabbed a bear tree, limping back to the house. _**

**_In the distance he could Honora being shoved into the back of an RV, Jet growled and started to limp faster._**

**_"NO!" Passed Jet cried out. The RV just moving away from him, Jet limped faster, and faster, reaching... and missing. Jet collapsed to the floor and watched the RV drive off. A faint scream echoed._**

**_"Daddy!"_**

Jet's eyes flashed open as he stared at the ceiling for some time. That nightmare scared him most. It was a constant reminder of his biggest failure.

Keeping his daughter _safe._

"You mumble in your sleep." Renna mumbled, looking out the window. "I hate bad dreams." Jet groaned at that, sitting on the couch.

"This was more of a nightmare then a bad dream." Jet sighed, walking to the window.

"I actually never been this close to the outside." Renna said happily . "You ever were there. I mean, on the outside." Jet scoffed. "I mean, look how dark it is."

"Look, kid. I don't care, I rather get ya' to were ever it is ya' going and get back." Jet snapped rudely. "Wha' so dam important abou' ya' anyway?" Keiko then came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Soldiers fucking everywhere." Keiko said, slamming the door. " I saw the guns. They have them, and it's a whole lot." Keiko laughed lightly.

"So, can we go now?" Jet asked.

Keiko nodded and followed through into the next from. Keiko went over to the window to check outside the city wall patrol. Renna stayed on the opposite side of the room while Jet crossed his arms over his chest, whispering.

"Don't ya' think it's a bit strange tha' they're having us do their smuggling?" Jet questioned. Keiko's eyebrows came together. There was use doubting it, she had been thinking it too, but she had an answer in place anyway.

"Mai wanted to do it herself." She said simply. "We weren't their first choice, or the second for that matter." Keiko muttered, straightening her back, looking at her dad with empathy. "She lost a lot of men. Beggers can't be choosers." She shrugged and walked to the slit wall behind them. "Come on."

On the other side of the slit gap was a room with a motor, attached to a switched on the wall. In the corner was a lift floor. Jet walked over to the motor and cranked it up. After hearing the motor finally gave constant sound. Keiko reached from the button and pressed.

"Who's waiting for us at the drop off?" Jet asked, the floor padded shifted and started to ease down.

"She said that there's some Fireflies that have travelled all the way from another city." Keiko explained over the noise, looking over at Renna. "Girl must be important." Renna blinked, pretending not to hear them, she wasn't fooling anyone. "What is the deal with you? You some big-wigs daughter or something?" Keiko joked.

"Something like that." She pulled a small smile as the lift floor came to a halt at the bottom of an old collapsed mine. Jet flicked his lights one. "How long is this going to take?" Renna asked.

"If everything goes as planned, we should get you to them in a few hours. Renna. Once we get out of here. I need you to follow our lead and stay close." Keiko said cautiously. Following Jet und a half collapsed halfway, crawling under it.

"Yeah, of course." She said softly.

"Climb up and check if the coast is clear." Jet gave a frustrated sigh and didn't even turn round to Keiko's order. "Umm, pretty please?" Keiko recovered and Jet stepped up the ladder. Jet lifted the rim of the lid and scanned above.

"Hold up." The two girls paused. "There's a patrol up ahead." Jet continued, watching the guards go by. "Alright were good. Come on up." Keiko went first up and out followed by Keiko. "Watch your step kids."

"I ain't no kid." Keiko mumbled. Jet sniggered. Walking further down just outside the city wall it began to rain. "This rain aint gonna do us any good." Jet grumbled.

"Holy shit... I'm actually outside." Renna breathed awe. Jet eye rolled and continued further up ahead. There was a large mud wall of some sort and a large containment unit leant on its side from the ground level up to the top of the mud root.

"Up this way." Jet stepped up. Just as he reached the top something came at him with a gun and hit him on the head before he could react.

"Ah!" Jet cried, falling to the floor. The first guard aimed her gun at Keiko and Renna.

"Don't do anything stupid." Keiko was about to reach for her gun when she felt a slight pressure on the back of her head. Her eyes caught another guard pointing at her.

"Move," The male ordered; leading the two out.

"Turn around and on your knees." All three did as they were told. "You scan them. I'll call in."

"Alright. Put your hands on your head." The guy behind said, walking round to the back of them, starting with Keiko.

"This is Ramirez at Sector Twelve, requesting pickup for three stragglers." The female said. "Understood."

"Look the other way." Keiko stated with a smile at the man, "We can make this worth your while."

"Shut up." He snarled and moved onto Jet. "I'm tired of this shit."

"What's the ETA?" The guy walked to behind Renna.

"Couple of minutes," the scanner beeped. "Oh, man. Oh, man." Renna quickly grabbed her knife from belt.

"Sorry!" Renna cried and stabbed it into him.

"AH!" The male cried and shoved her into a box. He grabbed a gun to shoot Renna but Jet tackled him before he could. Shots were fired. Keiko shot the female guard and Jet struggled with the male before shooting him in the head.

Renna scrambled and pocked the knife in her pocket. "Oh... Oh, fuck. I thought we were just gonna hold them up or something." She panted. Keiko walked to the beeping scanner.

"Oh, shit." Keiko whispered staring over at Jet. "Look." She sated throwing it to him. Jet took three seconds to process what was flashing on the screen.

"Spirits..." He turned his head to Renna and then at Keiko. "Mai set us up?" He asked and turned his attention back at Renna. "Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?"

Renna shook her head, eyes wide; "I'm not infected."

"No?" Jet snarled. "So was this lying?" Throwing the scanner to Renna's side.

"I can explain." She desperately said.

"You better explain fast." Keiko threatened revealing her gun at her. Renna fumbled with her sleeve and pulled up, showing a bubbled pale mark.

"Look at this."

"I don't care how you got infected." Jet said harshly.

"Its three weeks old." She said.

"No. Everyone turns within two days. So you stop bullshitting." Keiko sounded faint and strong at the same time.

"Its three weeks. I swear... Why would she set you up?"

Renna did have a point. Jet and Keiko shared a look in silence.

Jet finally broke it and scoffed, "I ain't buying it." He turned with his face scowling at nothing, then his face from anger into fright. "Oh shit."

Word Count: 3,979

To Be Continued...

**Next time -  
**

**"And that..." Renna scoffed sighed. "Whatever happened to me is the key to finding a vaccine."**

**"Oh, Spirits." Jet eye rolled.  
**-  
**"Do I need to remind you what is out there?" Jet growled. ****  
****_-  
_"This way. If we cut through downtown, we can hit the capitol building by sunrise."**  
**Keiko spoke. **

**"We hope." Jet grumbled._  
_-  
"I'm... I'm not going anywhere... This is my last stop."**


End file.
